


yay...Jak se baví hokejisti

by Whistie



Series: Hockey drabbles [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistie/pseuds/Whistie
Summary: No... je to kratší práce spíše drabble, o obdivu Boha hokeje a konfrontace s o dost lepší realitou... trochu pokus o humor.Jedna z mých prvních prací doufám, že se Vám bude líbit. I když třeba nejste fanoušci hokeje... Jde o dva sexy týpky ve sprše... sami... a s trochou mé zvrhlé představivosti se ráda podělím :) ...jinak je to z roku 2015 uveřejněno na počest letošního mistrovství světa v hokeji... enjoy :)





	yay...Jak se baví hokejisti

**Author's Note:**

> Není to jediné drabble mám napsané další s volnou návazností

Byl to bůh, pro něj a pro národ určitě, idol a skvělý člověk. Koukal na něj už odmalička vždy snil, že se jednou bude moct postavit vedle něj a vyhřívat se v jeho záři. Což se mu povedlo, najednou si nazouval brusle za Národní tým. Což vždycky bral jako největší úspěch.  
A taky možná vstupenka do NHL, což je sen každého mladého hokejisty z extra ligy. Jenže on zjistil, že je v tom něco víc…Měl vždy na zdi v pokoji Jeho plakát. Jako jeho vzor tam určitě měl místo, ale při určitých činnostech by se neměl dívat na žádného chlapa. Jenže on si nemohl pomoc. Čím víc si uvědomoval, že by to neměl dělat, že je to divné a že to o něm vypovídá, že s ním není něco v pořádku, tím víc si to užíval a jeho srdce zběsile bušilo a on cítil jen víc vzrušení. Cítil se špatný a užíval si to.  
Celý život obětoval hokeji a škole. Nikdy se o dívky nijak nezajímal, možná proto měl víc času se věnovat tréninku a dostal se tak daleko. Nebo si to jeho okolí myslelo. On pomalu přicházel na to, že s ním není něco v pořádku. Zkoušel si pouštět porno s různými aktéry a dva kluci mu přišlo nejvíc zajímavé. Možná to bylo, jen protože to bylo tak zakázané. Protože věděl, že by to tak nemělo být.  
Když si byl v posteli s dívkou, tak mu to bylo cizí. Nebyl to prostě on. -Ne, že by to bylo špatné, ale nebyla tam ta příchuť nebezpečí. Přesto v sprše mu nevadilo blbnout s ostatními kluky. Nikdo na něj neměl vliv jako ON! Naštěstí si vždycky prodlužoval tréninky a tak se s ním ve sprše skoro nikdy nepotkával. A když viděl, že přichází tak ji hlavně nenápadně spěšně opustil.  
Teď se díval, jak trénuje. Měl v sobě pár piv. Moc jich nebylo, ale nebyl zvyklý na alkohol. Takže jeho úsudek byl trochu zatemněný. A on raději než aby ve dni volna před důležitým zápasem Seděl v O2 aréně a díval se na jediného hráče na ledě. Právě používal jeden z těch jeho pověstných kovových puků. Jednou si je zkoušel, byly pekelně těžké. Rozhodně by s nimi nikdy nezahrál tolik jako ON.  
Vzpomněl si, jak jej se ho zastal při strkanici v brankovišti. Bůh se zastal jeho! Dvacetiletého mladíčka, který se teprve hledá v životě i v dospělém hokeji. Uklidňoval své srdce marně. Před novináři si sice dokázal udržet tvář, ale jeho nitro si začalo dělat naděje. Což bylo to nejhorší, co se mohlo stát. Protože být bez naděje je mnohem snazší být u objektu jeho zájmu bez nejmenší naděje, než když se k němu chová tak pěkně. Objektivně věděl, že jsou liché. Že On miluje pouze hokej. I když se žádnou nikdy nevydržel, kromě své maminky.– možná, protože je na kluky-SAKRA! Takhle by se nemělo mluvit o hrdinovy národa.  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Musí být v co největší psychické pohodě, aby mohl dohrát svůj nejdůležitější turnaj v životě. Protože poprvé je to vždycky jiné-do háje konec sexuálních narážek!  
„Co tam tak sedíš?! Hejbej kostrou, štěně.“ Pročísl O2 arénu JEHO hlas.  
Zadrhl se mu dech v plicích. On chce, aby s ním trénoval. Ani nevěděl, že o něm ví. Tak si rychle nasadil výzbroj a nasadil brusle. Taková pozvánka se neodmítá, nebo on toho nebyl schopen. Vzal si hokejku a přijel za ním. Začal se mírně rozcvičovat. Rozuměli si beze slov. Přihrávka před branku a jen rychlá, přesná teč a puk elegantně přistál v brance. Zkoušeli ještě různé kombinace rychlých breaků. Ale po chvíli jej schvátila křeč v rameni. Nechtěl to moc dávat najevo, ale ON už si všiml jeho bolestivé grimasy. Přijel k němu. Blízko.  
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se docela pobaveně. „Ztvrdly ti kosti stářím?“ Usmál se JEHO vtipu. „Jen křeč to bude dobré.“  
„Měl bys s tím zajít za doktorem. Teď si nemůžeme dovolit žádnou ztrátu.“  
„Já vím, ale už nechci budit. Už je docela pozdě a asi bude lepší už jít spát.“  
Zvedl se z ledu, na který si sedl během toho, jak si povídali.  
„Na křeče ti pomůže jedině masáž. Jestli chceš, s tím ti můžu pomoc. Není příjemné spát s křečí. A ještě hořčík. Půjdu s tebou, a jak se osprchuješ, udělám ti masáž. Jestli teda chceš.“  
„jo, to by bylo skvělé.“ Odpověděl mu křečovitě. A trochu se usmál. Představa JEHO rukou na svém těle mu dělala paseku v kalhotách, ale on nebyl schopen odmítnout, lákalo ho to jako můru světlo. Byla to zničující přitažlivost. Riskoval tím všechno. Ale jeho hlava si prostě řekla, že jednou to prostě muselo přijít tak proč ne dnes? Zhluboka se nadechl. Vysvlékl se a šel do sprchy. Zjistil, že nejde sám. Vypadalo to bledě. Být v jedné místnosti se svým idolem a oba nazí. Tohle nemůže skončit dobře. Pustil na sebe horkou vodu a snažil se myslet na něco, co by mu pomohlo proti začínající erekci. Jenže, jak se znal, moc to nefungovalo. Koukal se do stěny. Otočený k NĚMU zády. Najednou ucítil ruce na svých ramenech. Málem ho to stálo život, jak se lekl. „Uff, to jsem se lek“ řekl na odlehčení situace. Napjaté svaly se uvolňovaly a on se cítil božsky pod JEHO péčí.  
Ruce opustili ramena a masírovaly mezi lopatkami. To už nemohl vydržet a tiše zasténal, protože teplá voda a jeho ruce ho pomalu přivádělo k šílenství. Doslova cítil, jak se muž za ním usmál. Pomalu rukama cestoval níž a níž. Až přešel k té hranici, kde končí slušná masáž a začíná zadek. Pomalu rukama přejel na jeho krásné vypracované ploché bříško.  
To štěně se mu v náručí otočilo a on viděl jeho zmatený, ale vzrušený pohled.  
„Myslíš, že jsem si těch tvých pohledů nevšiml? Věděl jsem to už dlouho“ Řekl s lišáckým úsměvem.  
„ A-a tobě to nevadí?“ zeptal se rozechvěle. Tahle otázka nebyla zrovna na místě, protože ho zrovna nahý objímal ve sprše. Odpovědí mu byl pouze další úsměv.  
Jejich rty se k sobě podezřele blížil. Stejně jako zbytek jejich těl. Bylo to úžasné. Když se jejich těla na sebe natiskla a jejich jazyky se propletly. Celý svět byl pouhou vzpomínkou, protože život právě začal. Líbali se divoce nezkrotně. Ruce volně bloudily a objevovaly každý kout druhého těla. Cítil, že se mu z jeho polibků podlamovala kolena a tak se opřel o chladné kachličky. Tím přerušil jejich polibek a podíval se na NĚJ vyzývavě, nebo si to alespoň myslel.  
„Copak staříku, už nemůžeš?“ Řekl velmi drze.  
Odpovědí mu bylo pouze temné zavrčení a další dravý útok na jeho rty. Tentokrát však mezi jejich těla vsunul ruku a užili si trochu práce zápěstím, jako hokejista ho měl velmi talentované. To štěně mu vzdychalo, sténalo, kňučelo mu do úst nakonec, dokonce prosilo o uvolnění. Nakonec oba dva vyvrcholili.  
„trvá ti to vždycky tak dlouho?“zeptalo se to štěně hravě zrovna, když si klekalo a dívalo se mu do očí. Poté položilo ruku na jeho penis, chvíli jakoby váhalo, co s ním má dělat nakonec párkrát po něm přejelo, aby se znovu postavil, a pak si ho vzalo do úst. Bylo na něm vidět, že to dělá poprvé, ale nechtěl se nechat zahanbit. A tak s vynalézavostí všech štěňat rychle našlo způsob jak lízat a sát a jak si ho zasouvat hluboko, aby ho zbavil rozumu a sténal a přirážel mu do úst. Nakonec hlasitě vykřikl a vyvrcholil mu do úst.  
Chvilku nevěděl, co s tou tekutinou v puse má dělat nakonec se ji rozhodl spolykat.  
„Dneska jsem se na tréninku naučil spoustu zajímavých věcí,“ řekl s křivým úsměvem a efektivně si předloktím utřel pusu, postavil se a políbil ho na rty, ať taky ochutná svou chuť.  
„Ale myslím, že se toho mám ještě dost co učit tak doufám, že budou další lekce.“ Konec věty řekl nejistým hlasem, protože si sám nebyl jistý, co to znamenalo pro ně dva, ale už věděl jaké to je mít sex s bohem hokeje.


End file.
